


A Father's Prep Talk

by articcat621



Series: Family is Often Born of Blood, But It Doesn't Depend on Blood [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Bill gives his son some last minute advice.





	A Father's Prep Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> A/N: Not beta'd, so pardon my mistakes.

**_A Father's Prep Talk_ **

"Louis, can I speak to you for a moment?" Bill Weasley asked, leaning against the living room doorway.

The strawberry coloured hair boy looked up from his drawing. "Yeah, Dad." Louis stood, following his dad upstairs towards his bedroom.

Louis looked around nervously. "Am I in trouble or something?"

Bill smirked, "No, Louis. It's just… well, you're mother told me that you planned on proposing to Annalisa."

Louis blushed. Annalisa Boot had been his girlfriend since their fourth year, and now that their seventh had just finished, he planned on asking her to marry him. He was very nervous about it though. Nervous about the whole thing actually: her family, his family, a ring, and the finances… all of it.

"She's a nice girl, Louis, and I'm happy for you."

"Mum doesn't like her too much," he mumbled under his breath.

"Nonsense, your mother does love her. It's just hard… to see your only son about to be married." Bill grinned, patting the spot next to him on the bed. "Did you know when me and your Mum were about to get married, she went and stayed at the Burrow to get to know everyone?"

Louis shook his head.

"Yes, well, Grandma Molly wasn't a big fan of her and was quite rude. It's the same thing, you see? Mothers just don't want to see their babies leave, that's all that's going on. Annalisa is a wonderful girl, and she is fortunate to have someone like you in her life."

Louis smiled. "Thanks, Dad."

"That's not all; I actually have something for you." Bill stood, moving towards his drawers. He rumbled through them, looking for something. "Ah, here it is," he said, pulling out a small box.

Louis' eyes widened.

"Now Louis, this is a Weasley family heirloom. It's been passed down to the oldest son for as long as I can remember. And now, you're my oldest and only son, so I'm giving the ring to you." He handed Louis the black box.

Louis opened it, revealing an antique diamond ring, surrounded by small pearls. "Oh Dad, it's beautiful." His heart swelled, knowing his father just gave him something of great importance.

Bill smiled. "Hopefully someday, you'll pass it on to your oldest son."

Louis nodded, tears welling up in his eyes. "It's perfect. Annalisa will love it." Getting up, he tightly hugged his father. "Thanks, Dad."

Bill smiled, hugging his son back tightly. "Well, now that you've got the ring, it's time to ask someone a very important question."

Louis nodded. "I'll go now." The two of them went downstairs, stopping in the kitchen. Louis ran to the door, stopping to give his dad one more look. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, now run along," Bill said, smiling. Fleur came up behind him, wrapping her arms around her husband.

"He looks so 'appy," Fleur commented, smiling as she watched her son Disapparate.

"He is happy; our little boy is all grown up." Bill turned, facing his beautiful wife. "I love you."

"I love you too, Bill," she whispered before claiming his lips in a kiss.

 


End file.
